


Только посмей слить эти фото

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Да, это рпс; да, здесь снова избитый сюжет в виде переписки; и лучше читать не воспринимая всё всерьёз





	

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это рпс; да, здесь снова избитый сюжет в виде переписки; и лучше читать не воспринимая всё всерьёз

Роберт ещё раз перечитал приглашение и, помедлив секунду, нажал кнопку «отправить». Ответ пришёл только через пять минут, будто бы отвечающий нарочно тянул время.

**Себастиан:** Нет. И даже не надейся на моё прощение.

**Роберт:** Чёрт, о чём ты?

Он с сомнением посмотрел на экран смартфона, сомневаясь, а тому ли человеку написал. Нет, всё правильно.

**Роберт:** Что с тобой не так?

**Себастиан:** Со мной? Ха. А что с тобой не так?

Роберт вздохнул и отложил смартфон в сторону. Спорить о чём-то с Себастианом, когда даже не подозреваешь об истинных причинах его плохого настроения, было невыгодно.

**Себастиан:** Даже не думай, что я буду объяснять тебе.

**Себастиан:** Нет, Роберт. Сам догадаешься.

Взглянув на последние сообщения, Роберт снова вздохнул. С Себастианом всегда приходилось тяжело. Угадать, в какой момент заигрывания и прочие мур-мур перейдут в «ни шагу больше в мой трейлер!», было невозможно, а в случае «непопадания» в настроение и вовсе приходилось спасаться бегством.

**Роберт:** Ты же знаешь, какой я тугодум.

«Особенно с тобой», — мысленно договорил Роберт и, буквально упав на диванчик, запрокинул голову на спинку.

**Роберт:** И лучше бы мне узнать об этом от тебя сейчас, чем из твиттера завтра или через неделю, а потом на ходу сочинять убедительную отмазку.

**Себастиан:** Твои отмазки никогда не были убедительными.

— Эй! — вслух воскликнул Роберт, даже не обратив на это внимания.

Похоже, Себастиан решил уколоть как можно больнее, прежде чем рассказать (или не рассказать вовсе) о причинах своего дурного настроения.

**Роберт:** Удар ниже пояса.

**Роберт:** Не думал, что ты на такое способен.

**Себастиан:** Я много чего умею, хех. Будешь хорошим мальчиком, научу.

Роберт усмехнулся, одновременно ощущая острую необходимость приложиться к бутылке или хотя бы лбом о стол, потому что это и правда было невыносимо!

**Роберт:** А если буду плохим мальчиком? Ты окончательно перестанешь со мной разговаривать? Или отшлёпаешь ремнём? Учти, для этого тебе придётся попасть в мой трейлер.

**Себастиан:** Для плохих мальчиков у меня есть кое-что посерьёзней ремня.

**Себастиан:** Уверен, тебе понравится.

Роберт закусил губу, представляя, что там у Себастиана могло бы быть припасено для него, и полез за вином. Воспринимать их переписку на трезвую голову он больше не мог.

**Себастиан:** Что-то ты долго молчишь. Надеюсь, не дрочишь на мой светлый образ? А если ещё нет, могу помочь.

Роберт взглянул на присланные фотографии и судорожно вздохнул.

Вот на этой Себастиан, одетый в костюм Зимнего Солдата, почти зло смотрит на шлем Железного Человека в своих руках. А вот на этой он уже целомудренно целует шлем в лоб.

**Себастиан:** Нравится?

**Себастиан:** Пришлось почти что вломиться к костюмерам. Но фотографии того стоят, да?

**Роберт:** Блядь. Ты точно надо мной издеваешься.

**Себастиан:** Я так и знал, что ты не останешься равнодушным.

Роберт прошипел сквозь зубы несколько ругательств, потому что его неуёмная фантазия уже представила ролевые игры, обязательно заканчивающиеся жарким сексом где-нибудь на столе, заваленном деталями от костюмов Железного Человека.

**Роберт:** Я буду очень плохим мальчиком.

**Роберт:** Потому что ты вынуждаешь меня им быть.

**Себастиан:** Я весь горю.

Роберт подумал, что и правда было бы неплохо поджечь Себастиана за _такое_. Но потом решил немного потерпеть.

**Роберт:** Только посмей слить эти фотографии в сеть.

**Себастиан:** Спасибо за идею.

**Себастиан:** И я всё ещё не простил тебя.

**Роберт:** Тогда спокойной ночи.

Ответа не последовало, и Роберт снова приложился к бутылке. А потом на всякий случай сохранил фотографии себе на смартфон.

Дрочить на что-то всё-таки надо.


End file.
